


Unfortunate naps

by Teenwolfbean



Series: The Nightmare Chronicles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Good Theo Raeken, Healing, Hugs, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protective Liam, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Therapy, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolfbean/pseuds/Teenwolfbean
Summary: Part of The Nightmare Chronicles :Short stories of Theo´s journey toward forgiveness and the growing love between two stupid super-natural boys / Or one-shots based on Theo´s experiences with nightmares and self-hatred and how he deals with that while falling in love with Liam“You look paler than usual.”In which Theo is invited to his first pack meeting but ends up falling asleep on Derek´s couch.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Thiam - Relationship
Series: The Nightmare Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407106
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Unfortunate naps

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see.  
> I am back with a new part of the series cuz I feel sad and Thiam makes me happy.
> 
> Plz be nice

Steam rose towards the ceiling and the smell of freshly grounded coffee filled the apartment. The sound of boiling water seemed louder than usual in the almost empty apartment, nothing to catch the noise as it bounced from wall to wall. A double madras laid in the corner with a few rumpled blankets thrown carelessly on it.  
Theo had rented the apartment from Derek when he found out that Theo had gone from sleeping in his truck to being cramped into the same room as Liam. Theo did find it quite suspicious at first, Derek being nice that is. He especially found it odd that Derek just had apartments in town to rent out, but he got over it fast. Theo loved having Liam around so much, but he had missed clean socks and space without Liam’s parents´ hawk eyes. Theo opened the fridge and pulled out cool blueberry pancakes, Mrs. Geyer had left them for him yesterday along with a few bags of groceries, and stuck them in the microwave. 

“Is it pancakes?” A raw morning voice asked. The madras creaked and the pile of blankets was thrown aside as Liam sat up. 

Liam wrapped a blanket around his shoulders as his feet met the cold floor. “Ugh, you should turn up the heat.”

“I´ll turn up the heat when I´m able to work more than just weekends to pay rent, Liam.”

“Don’t be a sour wolf.”

Liam tiptoed towards Theo and jumped to sit on the kitchen counter, he reached his arms out to pull Theo close. Liam wrapped his legs around the taller boy and dropped his forehead on his shoulder.

“You got therapy later?”

“Not today, no”

“So, you´re going to Derek´s later then?”

“Well, I´ll need therapy tomorrow then.”

When Derek invited Theo to a so-called pack meeting, which, to be honest, mostly consisted of the pack members bickering about whose turn it was to get snacks, Liam had been shocked. Sure, Derek didn’t insult Theo or threaten him as other, less trusting pack members, but this was beyond his expectations. Derek hadn’t even seemed bothered by the death stare from Stiles and Malia, who stood beside him, just as shocked as Liam. Theo had narrowed his eyes at Derek, as to figure out what the meaning of this sudden acceptance was. It has almost turned into a strange staring contest between the two when Liam gave thanks on Theo's behalf and promised they would both be there. He then dragged Theo away before he could ask further questions and ruin this newfound trust Derek had shown him. 

“Come on, love,” Liam said with a tinge of impotence in his tone. 

"It's a trick", Theo chewed on his lip, "or some sort of test." 

"I don't think Derek cares enough test you to be honest. I think he just assumed I'd bring you any-ways." 

Theo didn’t seem convinced. He continued to chew his lip. 

“But why the hell would he suddenly invite me to a pack meeting? I´m not pack,” Theo argued, “plus, he hadn´t even discussed it with the rest of your pack. Seems off.”

Liam brought his hand up to Theo's neck, stroking his ever-growing hair. Theo loosened his grip on the counter slightly as he leaned into Liam's touch. Liam grinned. He leaped forward, catching Theo´s lips in a quick perk. Theo´s lips always felt the same, it was comforting to return to the warmth of them. He tasted of coffee and toothpaste, strangely, Liam thought, he tasted of them waking up together.  
Liam figured Theo would be in a strange mood, he had just hoped to be wrong. It made sense, though, that Theo was on edge about the whole pack meeting. Derek and Scott had somewhat started to trust Theo and didn’t exactly mind his company. Derek especially had been welcoming of the chimera and his relationship with the beta. Liam even saw him laugh at an insult Theo had swung at Stiles. Still, Malia growled at him occasionally, and Stiles seized every opportunity to throw a hissy fit. Liam would admit that he too felt slightly nervous about their evening plans. Theo had a tenancy to lash out under pressure, sometimes he had even quite literally done that, with claws, which could be problematic. 

“It´s gonna be fine, you know. They´re not gonna eat you or something.”

Theo huffed, “how are you so sure they wouldn’t?” 

“Well, I´d simply eat them first.”

…

The ride to Derek´s was silent; Theo´s hands were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel and his breaths were quick and harsh. Tension hung in the air between them, a swarm of the feeling Theo still struggled to share. Sweat trickled down Theo´s temple and Liam felt slightly lost in the situation, it was rare that Theo became so obviously anxious. 

“We leave when you say the word, love.” Liam offered him a soft smile, “I´m right there next to you, don’t pressure yourself”

Theo´s shoulders sat at the same levels as his ears, when Derek opened the door for them. A smell of burnt popcorn and Derek´s spicy cologne hit the two of them, a reminder that they were entering someone else’s space. Lydia and Stiles were huddled up on the huge couch, three movies spread out in front of them, as they appeared to carefully be choosing one. 

“Welcome. They´re struggling to pick one of the shitty Hollywood movies Stiles brought.” Derek pointed to the two. He gave Theo a nod and closed the door behind them. 

Theo took in the living space. It did scream man pain, Theo thought, eyeing the big leather couch and minimalist furniture. A dead plant, that appeared to have been a fern of some sort, decorated the windowsill by the large windows. It made Theo wonder why Derek would even purchase such a plant, until he noticed the scribbled note from Stiles next to it, making him chuckle. 

“Where´s Scott and Malia?” Asked Liam, searching the living room for his pack members. 

“They´re on their way, Scott had to go fetch something from his dorm early this morning, and y´know it´s a solid day-trip back and forth,” Derek said throwing himself on the couch.

Liam went to sit next to him. He eyed Theo who instead went toward the kitchen, his eyes skimming the few pictures Derek had hung on his walls. A few of who Theo assumed would be his family; a younger girl with the same irritated facial expression as Derek, and a breathtaking middle-aged woman with black curly hair framing her warm face.

“Hey, Theo!” Stiles yelled, catching his attention, “you scared to come sit down?” He smirked, clearly satisfied with himself. 

Theo rolled his eyes at him, rushing towards the couch. He chose a spot between Stiles and Liam, nudging Stiles' shoulder as he did. 

“So,” he said, grinning widely, “what´re we watching?”

Liam felt a nervous tingle in his chest, and he looked to Lydia who let out a sigh herself. She was fiddling with her hair, La La Land clutched to her chest. She met his eyes, her eyebrows raised high as if to say ´please stop them before it´s too late´. 

“How about La La Land!” Liam beamed, snatching the movie from Lydia. 

Scott and Malia showed up after a short while with loads of snacks in their arms. The evening was calm, the half-full moon hung above them and shone through the windows. Blue light danced on their cheeks as they spoke softly about the movie. Theo seemed content, leaning his body against Liam’s, his eyes large and round as he followed along. Theo looked so young at times: amazed by movies and TV-shows, amazed by a world he had not been allowed to explore as a child. 

They were halfway into the movie when Malia turned towards Liam with a strange look on her face: “Liam, is Theo okay? He smells terrible?” 

Had Liam still been human, he would have been quite offended by Malia´s scrunched nose directed at his boyfriend, but he then noticed Theo´s chemo-signals. His stomach dropped. He shouldn’t have let it happen; he should have jumped in the car the second he had seen Theo yawn for the first time. 

“What? What does he smell like?” Stiles eagerly joined the conversation. “Is he having a fucking wet dream or something?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Liam´s mouth went dry and he shot Stiles a death glare. Theo would be embarrassed for the rest of his life if the pack saw him waking up from a nightmare. He probably wouldn’t show up for any pack meeting ever again.

“He´s fine, I´ve got this. Can you just go help Scott with snacks for a minute?” 

Liam´s eyes must have been desperate enough because Malia grabbed Stiles by the collar and forced him out of the room.  
Liam let out a breath as he moved to sit on the floor in front of Theo. The smell of fear thick in the air around him. Theo´s hands were folded into fists, letting out quick breaths, almost whimpers. Liam ran a hand through Theo´s hair, slowly. 

“Theo wake up.” He said in a steady voice. “You have to wake up now. It´s just a bad dream.” 

Liam winced at Theo´s abnormal heart rate pounding in his ears as he continued running a hand through Theo´s hair.

“Theo,” he repeated louder, his eyes glowing orange as he did.

Theo then shot up from the couch, heartrate still fast and hard. He looked around the room, his face a mix of confusion and terror. He clutched his t-shirt just above his heart, his hand shaking horribly as he did. Liam reached for Theo´s trembling hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

“It´s okay, Theo. You´re awake. You´re alright.” He whispered and wiped a fresh tear from Theo´s chin. 

Theo kept looking around, his face still full of confusion as to where he had been woken up.

“Focus on me right now, Theo.” 

Liam´s voice snapped him back into reality, and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Liam´s shoulder. They sat like that for a while, as they had done before, Theo´s heart rate slowing down as Liam rubbed circles on his back.

“You guys okay?” 

Scott stood in the door frame; Stiles close behind him chewing on a mouthful of popcorn.  
Theo tore himself away from Liam, as were they doing something illegal. He looked up at Scott, embarrassment clear to even humans as his face reddened. 

“Just fine and dandy.” He answered sarcastically. 

He met Stile´s rather amused gaze, and Liam prayed to whatever Gods there might be, that Stiles wouldn’t make a snarky comment. Liam found Theo´s hand again under the blanket draped over the chimera and yet again rubbed small circles. 

“You sure? We can give you a lift home if you´d like. You look paler than usual.” Stiles offered.

Stiles reinterred the living room and sat down at the far end of the couch. Relief rose in Liam´s chest, whilst Theo looked at Stiles as if he had grown another head. 

“Thanks, man”, Liam said, “I´ll just drive Theo´s truck home.”

Stiles nodded and an awkward silence filled the room. It truly was a terrible thing, being able to sense each other’s emotions. Theo´s chemo-signals were still prominent in the space surrounding them, making everyone but Stiles cringe. Theo shifted in his seat, grabbing for Liam´s hand as tears formed in his eyes.

“Alright!” Scott broke the silence, “Theo and Liam, you guys look exhausted, why don’t we finish the movie another night.” 

He clapped his hands together and everyone started gathering their things, rolling their eyes as Scotts “alphaness”. 

“Please don’t mention it anytime soon, Stiles, if not for his sake then for mine.” Liam pleated as he grabbed his coat. Theo was already in the car, eager to drive home. 

“Don’t think I will, little wolf, he seems tortured enough,” Stiles answered, winking at Liam, “Plus, it almost made him more human somehow.”

Scott joined them, confirming to Liam that they wouldn’t speak of it unless Theo did himself. Liam felt a warmth spreading to his fingertips, grateful that things were finally settling down. Perhaps this could be the start of Theo earning a place in the pack, maybe Liam would no longer be stuck between the two sides. 

“Thanks, man,” Liam patted him on the back as he went to open the door.

The cold night air hit his skin, making his teeth clatter. Liam thought they would be alright, him and Theo. It could have been worse; Stiles could have been a real bitch about Theo´s show of vulnerability and Theo could have stayed up all night, tapping his damn foot against the floor.  
Instead, they headed to Theo´s apartment and crawled onto the creaking madras. Theo snuck up to Liam´s side, burying his nose in the crock of Liam´s neck. 

“Sleep tight, Theodore,” Liam leaned into Theo´s body, “see you in the morning.”


End file.
